


We’re not Made of Iron

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [150]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, tony stark is stiles father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark never thought as he signed away any and all rights to his son, handing him over to another man who the brown eyed boy already called daddy, that one day that he would be called to take responsibility of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re not Made of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Everyone! Another 15min fic this time I am frightfully sorry for stepping in unwillingly into the sacred land of the Marvell universe (which I love!), and I am dreadfully frightened of the backlash that is sure to come because of this fic. But as the rules are as they are I have no choice. So, here we go with Ruby-Red-Ruffles request which is for Tony Stark to be Stiles biological dad and he gave up his son years ago, but now he’s called in to take responsibility. And that’s all she gave me and now I shall hide.

 

  
It’s been a few years since Tony had seen the kid, more than a few if honesty was the name of the game. The last time he’d seen his son was when the boy had been around two years old, a few months away from turning three if he remembered correctly, the boy had been tiny with chubby pink cheeks and wide brown eyes seeking to see all and know everything, the boy had also been a talker and a mover leaving both Claudia and her husband of only one year clearly in a constant need of vigilance as the boy seemed determined to inspect everything.

He recalls the boy asking his soon to be legally father who he was which sort of gave Tony’s ego a good kick in the balls, it didn’t matter that the boy had already asked this question when it came to the lawyers and the judge which were forced to explain to him what it meant to be a lawyer or a judge, however when the boy had asked who he was Tony wasn’t given a chance to answer as Claudia gave an oddly accurate answer that did fit the time, but since the kid had started haunting his thoughts the answer of, `No one baby,´ stung him deeply.

The truth was however that Tony was no one to his son, after all he hadn’t really been there for Claudia or the son he’d fathered, he hadn’t even been there for the birth or seen him more than a handful of times.   
  
The very last time Tony Stark had seen his son was on the day he signed away any and all parental right to his son, giving those rights away to John Stilinski a man that had crossed Claudia’s path on the night she’d gone into labor and it was John Stilinski who had been there holding her hand as she gave birth to Tony’s son, and after that the two lovebirds never parted ways and John Stilinski a humble cop was the one Tony’s son called daddy while Tony was just no one.

Tony had signed the necessary paperwork without hesitation, eager to get back to living his life. He’d even gone as far as to congratulate John over the adoption, shaking hands with the man who had given him a sour look while holding the boy that would no longer carry the Stark name closer before telling Tony he was an idiot. Tony had just laughed at the man after all he wasn’t the one stuck raising a kid who couldn’t sit still or quiet to save his own life.

Tony had wished the happy little family luck never thinking that years later he’d feel a need to know more about the boy he’d thrown away, the kid who was now a Stilinski but had Stark blood in him.

`You’ll regret this Tony,´ Claudia had said before leaving the conference room of Stark tower, a room she had been very familiar with but would no longer set her foot in, `One day you are going to wake-up, and you will regret cutting him out of your life.´ He’d laughed her off saying he wasn’t entirely cutting the kid off after he was stuck paying a small sum of money to ensure the kid had a comfortable life and enough money to get him through college without Claudia and John losing their home.

But the thing was Tony had grown to regret it. Each time he came close to losing his life he could not help but think about the boy he’d handed of like an unwanted gift he decided to recycle. He had wondered each time as he thought death was drawing near about the relationship he could’ve had with his son if only he had made an attempt to do so, he could’ve been dad-Tony or just uncle-Tony to the boy, he could’ve been the cool weekend dad that bought his son the best gifts or the cool uncle-Tony who showed him the wonders of the world.

However much the boy started to occupy his mind he stayed away, he made excuses for his actions like he was too busy with trying to make the world a better place and that the Avengers needed him more than some kid in Beacon Hills, there were a lot of excuses.

But then came the day when he could no longer pretend, ignore, the boy that whispered in his thoughts now and again, the phone call was a short one a woman by the name of Melissa McCall informing him that John Stilinski had died long before Tony was even fully awake to comprehend what she was saying.

`Your son, Stiles, he’s all alone now.´ were the words that had him out of bed and asking one question after another, but all the woman said as she fought against her own tears was, `You can still do the right thing, Mr. Stark. John said you’re an asshole but – he also asked me to call you because you’re not completely heartless.´

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what he was expected to say or do when he finally managed to get his ass to Beacon Hills, it had been seven hours since the call that had him calling of meetings the first hour of course had gone to confirming the claim that John Stilinski was dead; which it turned out he was an so was Claudia, although it seemed she’d been dead for a great while now, which truly meant his kid was indeed alone.

The lady on the phone Melissa greeted him respectfully enough when he arrived at the hospital where his son was held, she explained his son had been in a car accident and had got himself pretty bruised-up but was otherwise fine, well apart from having one crippling panic attack after another.

Walking into the small room that was dimly lit by the TV that was playing on mute Tony could feel the almost crippling grief that seemed to have settled within the four walls. On the bed back turned to them was the boy Tony had signed away years ago, the kid was crying quietly.

`Stiles,´ the woman who had told him a little bit about the kid his son had grown into called out gently to the boy who was curled-up tightly on the bed, `sweetheart, I’d like to…´

`Go away.´ the boy sobs out, `Leave me alone! ´

Tony doesn’t blame the kid for wanting to be alone but he couldn’t just do that now, and neither could the woman called Melissa who had told him her son was Stiles’ best friend going as far as to tell him about some of their adventures and mishaps, from the way she had spoken about the two boys it would’ve been easy to think they were more than just friends that the two had been more like brothers.

`Stiles, please,´ she starts but the kid just jumps out of bed and turns around to face them before screaming with such raw anger for both of them to just leave, demanding for everyone to just leave him alone. There’s blood trickling down from the hand that was clenched tightly into a fist.

`I don’t want to see you or anyone else! ´ the boy screams with tears streaming down his heated cheeks, `I just want my dad! I want my dad back; I need him back, ´ the kid cries out anger now completely replaced by the heavy sorrow that seemed to weight the boy down.

Slowly Tony starts to move towards the kid, he’s not entirely sure what he’s about to do but he feels like he has to do something, especially as the kid just continues to cry for the man who had raised and loved him like a son in a way Tony hadn’t been able to do. The kid tries to throw a punch at him when he gets too close but Tony had seen it coming, and so just pulled the boy that had built a robot-dog for his best friend on his tenth-birthday sadly the robot-dog had ended-up terrorizing the neighborhood into a tight hug, the kid fought it at first before finally just giving-up.

Tony knew that the snot and tears would ruin his fine suite, but it didn’t matter he could always buy four new ones, all that matter was trying to calm this broken-hearted kid down enough for someone to come and checkout his hand that continued to bleed. 


End file.
